Trailers for my own Pokemon Stories
by ZYXA12-ReBornX7
Summary: Same as my Digimon Story Trailers but Pokemon! And I don't own Pokemon, you know!
1. Pokemon: White Knight

**This is my first trailer for my own Pokemon story~...! It's also slightly the first in White Knight Chronicles. Anyway, enjoy and ciao~ This is for Pokemon Project! Time for epic sci-fi hero music~**

* * *

There was starry night sky with a 10-year old boy named Maxwell Valorhart looking out the window of an orphanage.

"I've always dreamed of becoming something... Like a hero of some sort~ L-Like a Pokemon Ranger! ... Or something like that..." Max then showed a drawing of himself as a cool-looking hero.

A group of bullies looked at his drawing as if it looks like nothing and one of them grabbed his picture and said, "You don't have whut it takes, Shrimphart~!" He then scrunches up the drawing! Max would've done anything to stop him but he didn't want to get hurt.

Maxwell, saddened by his ruined drawing, keeps it nevertheless and calls his 13-year old cousin for comfort and advice. "Say, Wendel... Do you know what does it take to be... Someone who is strong and does whatever's right?"

* * *

Maxwell was then visited by a scientist named Brian Summers. "Good evening, Maxwell. I'm Brian Summers."

 _"Well, cuz'... It doesn't depend on how strong or powerful you are or doing whatEVER is right, it's what you BELIEVE in doing what you THINK is right."_

"Max, we at PokeGene Inc. have a very special proposition for you..." Brian stated. "Would you like to start a new life as someone... Or rather someTHING else?"

"Absolutely~... My days as a normal human boy are over...!" Max answered but then asked, "So... What's in it for me?"

Brian smirked and answered, "I want your permission on wether you'll give up your life as a normal human boy."

Max was a little silent but agreed nevertheless. "... Yeah, that's cool."

* * *

Max was then turned into a Pokemon, an Oshawott specifically and was introduced to his new friends who also became Pokemon.

The 'PokeKids' turn to Max who introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Max~"

A female Cyndaquil with a plush pink scarf named Samantha said, "Nice to meet you~"

Matthew, a male shiny Snivy with a light red visor scoffed, "Don't look so smart to me."

* * *

Max looked around the area as an Oshawott.

The PokeKids and their caretakers tour around a robotics company. A turquoise haired man in a formal suit then walks in, presenting a mecha suit that's twice a statue's size. "I present to you all, the Functional Avatar Core Entity! Otherwise known as the F.A.C.E. unit."

The F.A.C.E. unit, being piloted by one of the demonstrators, is shown running, flying and attacking. "Fast as a Ninjask. Strong as a Rampardos. Talented in Flight as does female Unfezant. And Skillful as a Lucario. The F.A.C.E.s shall bring a brighter future for the safety in Paein region."

* * *

 **And now the song, "Monster" from Imagine Dragons~**

* * *

 _"Sometimes, I have a reason to believe... That I might be someone special..."_ Maxwell looks out in the window at the starry night sky until he saw a bright light urging him to follow it.

"Maxwell..." Max then sees a bright human-like being floating in the air.

Max then sees a bright glowing white gauntlet in the ground. He picks it up and looks at it curiously. It waved 'hello' at him, shocking the Otterboy!

The bright figure appeared again. "W-Who or what are you!?" Max asked and the figure said, "I am Wizel." But Max was confused, "Uh... Weazal...?"

* * *

The white gauntlet was forcefully worn on Maxwell who tried to shake it off but then a bright flash came and engulfed them with Max screaming!

Max then woke up. "Ugh... What... Happened?" He said with a surprisingly slightly deeper voice, making him gasp! He then looked at his paws which have became white metallic hands!

"You must save the people...!" Wizel's voice said from Max's gauntlet which became his armoured arm. Max then looked that there is a building burning in flames and there are people inside!

Maxwell used the armour in his new 'White Knight" form to protect himself from the fire as he is carrying a baby he had wrapped around his blue fireproof cape and jumped out of the window, crashing on his back as he held the baby close in his arms! Panting while relieved he and the baby are still okay, he awed at the fact, "Whoa... I can't believed I had survived that one~..."

* * *

The TV was on with the Genta News. "Reports are live that a giant black metallic robot is wreaking havoc across Genta City Uptown!" It was true as the screen shows black metal mech with claws is terrorizing the town!

Maxwell was shocked but he knew what he had to do. "Guys! I think I can help!"

Warren, a Pikachu PokeKid with gray goggles around his forehead, says, "HUH!? But what can ya do, Max?"

Max shows his friends the white gauntlet and transforms into the White Knight, surprising everyone with wide eyes! He looks down and said, "The right thing...!"

* * *

The White Knight is shown battling some F.A.C.E.s that are out of control! The same man who introduced the units saw this and gets a bit mad, "This White Knight is making a fool out my work!"

The White Knight is shown to be well-equipped after upgrading itself, showing-off his rocket punches, laser eyes, his cape can turn into a pair of wings with a jetpack, etc. Brian spoke up for the White Knight. "He has more power than we can imagine~!"

* * *

"We have to believe in our brother!" Mary, the Piplup PokeKid said as Aleron Bane, a Growlithe PokeKid joined her. "He can beat this guy!"

A scene of Max as the White Knight is seen battling with the black metallic clawed mech as the evil robot yells at the Otterknave, "YOU THINK YOU'RE SOMEONE IMPORTANT!? YOU'RE JUST AN ORPHAN! HOPELESS, ALONE AND MOST COMMONLY...! A COMPLETE CHILDWRECK!"

A girl's words came to Maxwell's head. _"I know you'll do the right thing, being someone great~...!"_

Max stands up and boldly proclaims, "No... I am Justice! I am the Light! I AM THE WHITE KNIGHT!"

This made the black bot stare questionably and annoyedly, to which Max jokingly answers, "Yeah... I kinda think it's epic just as Batman says it."

The White Knight then lunges to spinning rocket punch directly at the black mech who does the same to slash Max!

* * *

 _Pokemon: White Knight_

* * *

 **And that's another epic trailer~! I don't own Pokemon or White Knight Chronicles, you know~... Ciao~ ;)**


	2. Axlia

**This is another trailer by me and it's based on an upcoming heroine for HToaV. Read it and enjoy~!**

 **And cue Deadpool's Shoop song~! XD**

* * *

There I was~... Ashe the female teen Kirlia in a black, red and grey mech-suit. Slender, cool-looking with the armour plating and pauldrons along with the helmet. Nice guns with punching action and a cute silvery ponytail on top of the helmet~ Oh, let's not forget the cybernetic mask that conceals my identity~! Yup, that's me... Riding back-seat in a taxi cab... Boring! Time to get in the front! "Hey, driver. Do you mind if I slip in through the front?"

He was looking at me... Or at least my armour's face. "Uh... Sure but you're gonna have to-"

"Nope! It's okay, I got it!" It was difficult but I managed to get through~! "Ah! Finally, some seat more comfy~!"

"Say... What's a pretty Kirlia girl like you doing in my cab?" Oh God! This guy just wants to ask me about my life? Fine, I'll make this short! "Well, other than wasting your time and not gonna be paying during this rebel attack in Twin Fang Nation, I'm simply after this murderous tyrant who happens to be on my Naughty List for Christmas~!"

* * *

 **Okay, enough with the Shoop song, cue the epic funky trailer music!**

* * *

And there's me beating the living shit out of these ass-sacks! And me fighting this particular Garchomp with my Bullet Buster Guns making like boxing shock gloves~!

Now you're all wondering why this beautiful ponytailed girl is just pulverizing the living doody out this shark-dragon~ Well for starters, lemme take you all back to my childhood before things get epically awkward!

 **Flashback**

There I was as a young Ralts kid playing with my friends in the orphanage. Oh, how happy I was making friends with... Homeless, parent-less kids. While my parents, both who love me, were at work with Shade and Shine, leaders of Twin Fang Nation.

There was a junior caretaker female Mawile whom I admired as a big sister, Axlia~!

"Big Sis? What are you working on?" I saw Axlia working on this mech-armour which I've been wearing in the present~! So she said, "I'm working on something that'll help the world~" I looked at the cool thing in awe until there was this tragic explosion back from the orphanage and we ran to the source!

All Hell broke loose as my best friends and some orphans were killed by some rebels! The last thing I saw was my Big Sis getting shot to protect me but the bullet pierced through her and grazed my head! Everything was black after that traumatic experience...

 **End of Flashback**

Whoever killed my Big Sis and my friends in the orphanage which was rebuilt, were mostly giving a cruel sign to Twin Fang Nation and their kids. And! They made me loony, 10% at least. I can't even look at my parents because some psychiatrists think that a kid being ten percent insane could potentially kill someone!

I'm not insane after that tragic past but I'm no heroine. But when you found out that your worst enemy is after the rulers of your home-town and your best friend who's the daughter of them, the time has come to be a fucking heroine~!

I was just having a good time working lone time as a heroine but then these show-offs showed up. "I don't have time for some Mega Man bullshit, you guys!" And then there was this dead guy falling on this car. "That guy was up there before I showed up."

* * *

 **And now, cue Deadpool's X Gon Give It To Ya~!**

* * *

I just kicked the head of a battle drone and, "UH~!"

There is this montage of me shooting, bashing and smashing the crap out of villains and saving the lives of innocents with... "MAXIMUM EFFORT~!"

And after I blowed the heads of gun-droids off, I took a deep breath and blowed the smoke off of my guns. "Whew! They just can't make any guns from smoking after firing them~!" I then left the scene~

ALRIGHT, THAT'S A RAP, PEOPLE~!

* * *

 ** _Axlia_**

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long. Anyway, ciao~! ;)**


	3. HToaV

**This teaser for HToaV is gonna be... Epic~! Cue the Overwatch trailer theme!**

* * *

In the night, a young Pokedite Victini watches the sky... "... Have I ever told you what's it like to be... A hero?"

A scene is followed as in a lab, a suit of hi-tech armor rises via platform. "Well..."

The next scene shows the Victini wearing the armor. "I'm about to find out..!"

"Time to go to work~!" He then flies off to fight crime and save the world~!

* * *

 ** _Heroic Thoughts of a Victini_**

* * *

 **And that's it! I know it's really anti-climatic, but hey! A teaser is a teaser, right? Ciao~**


End file.
